


he’s gone (but his heart would not take flight)

by akeminz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, headcanon where eren says goodbye to armin before leaving, that’s it thats the only tag, their reunion after literal Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akeminz/pseuds/akeminz
Summary: Frightened, Armin searched for a glimpse of doubt in his eyes; only to find them as clear as the ocean beneath his feet. Eren’s gaze told him he had pondered this decision so much all the weight it once carried was gone.Finally, Eren let go of his hand, the way fingers twitched after separating the touch making sense out of his speech. Maybe Eren wasn’t so fearless after all.(the one time eren said goodbye and the one time they reunite)
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 47





	he’s gone (but his heart would not take flight)

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! wow i’ve never posted anything here before. hello. i suffer for eren and armin’s complicated relationship on a daily basis so i thought i’d share some pain today. it’s been a long time since i’ve written anything. anyways, ty for stopping by i hope its good haha

“You know how you always thought i was brave?” Eren asked.

Armin looked at his feet, to the sea, and pondered; the thought of Eren never displaying any fear roaming on his head.

“Yeah?” Armin answered, placing a strand of hair behind his ear. It was a habit, though not much needed with the new short hair.

Eren looks pretty with long hair, he thought.

“Well, I’m about to prove you wrong.” Wait, what?

Eren took a step near Armin and took hands and hold his gaze firm. Somehow, Armin knew exactly what he was about to say. They always had this kind of mutual understanding, though this time he prayed for a wrong answer.

“Don’t come after me.” Eren whispered as if telling Armin a intimate secret; something personal between the two.

Except that was far from being exclusive to them.

Frightened, Armin searched for a glimpse of doubt in his eyes; only to find them as clear as the ocean beneath his feet. Eren’s gaze told him he had pondered this decision so much all the weight it once carried was gone.  
Finally, Eren let go of his hand, the way fingers twitched after separating the touch making sense out of his speech. Maybe Eren wasn’t so fearless after all. 

Armin had no time to object before he was already far away from the shore.

He turned around one last time, with a genuine smile he never saw again. His last memory of Eren.

Then it sank.

༄

Armin held the metal door with such force it would leave marks for days. He knew what awaits for him on the other side. Who.

Though the violent chaos beneath them is enough to drive anyone insane, when the door opens, every noise seems to shush. Proving to be more overwhelming than any war rumbling, the silence settles.

They all stare at each other. There’s nothing to say. 

Having thought this moment through on his own head probably a million times, Armin doesn’t hesitate to look at Eren, but when he does, it finally struck him how much has changed. Eren’s gaze pierces him like a knife to the throat.

He still looks pretty with long hair.

Eren’s gaze is too dead for Armin to try and find reason and Armin’s head is a maze much unknown to Jaeger. The telepathy doesn’t seem to work anymore.

Eren’s eyes seem so dead Armin would not dare to try and find reason in them. Armin’s head is now a maze much unknown to Jaeger, with walls put up high enough making it impossible to cheat through corridors. The telepathy doesn’t quite work anymore.

Armin offers a hand.

The telepathy doesn’t quite work anymore, but one word, carved too deeply into the walls of their memories could not help but survive the passing of time. Love, written in a childish and innocent manner much like how their relationship began, a faint remembrance of what once was. It is barely visible now.

Eren accepts it— he had no choice.

**Author's Note:**

> what else could he have done?
> 
> you...... read it all??? really? thank you so much i truly appreciate it <3


End file.
